Fith to Fith
by Dark After Rain
Summary: Gaara ends up in the Wizarding world. Lot of Draco bashing. Umbrige hates Gaara. Gaara doesn't like Trelwany. And a possible return of ...SHUKAKU.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Sand blew into the village, as if someone were blowing dust off a piece of furniture. That piece of furniture were an empty good forsaken desert... Sabakuno Gaara, Kazekage of Suna. Was in his office, staring out his window, watching the Sand blow across the country and its inhabitants. His mind wondering off.

Suddenly there was a sharp rapping on the door. Without flinching, the Kazekage turned away from the window and asked for the person to come in. The door opened revealing a tall blonde girl with a giant fan strapped to her back.

"Gaara, you have a visitor." Temari said smirking at he obvious little brother.

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow.

Suddenly there was a flash of orange and before he knew it Naruto Uzamaki, Jinchuriki of Konoha was hugging him.

"Hey Gaara kun!"

" Naruto..."

"Yes Gaara."

"Get off me out I'LL KILL YOU."


	2. Chapter 2 the trouble

"So how's Kazekage business been going Gaara?" Naruto asked as He walked with his quiet friend through the Sand village.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If you accualy care about what is going on, or you just wanted me to talk."

"I DO CARE!"

"..."

"Okay, Okay.I was just trying to start a conversation. Sheesh." He rubbed the back of his head before there was a low rumble coming from Naruto's stomach.

"Come on there's a ramen shop down the street." Gaara said shaking his head at his obnoxious friend jump for joy.

Before Gaara knew it Naruto was already halfway down the street. He watched the jinchuriki start yelling at him to hurry. He began to pick up his pace, as to not upset his friend.

Once they were seated, Naruto began to tell Gaara about his life recently, including an "innocent" Konohamaru trying to kiss Sakura. Such ended with him holding his head and crying as a tree behind him fell over.

"GAARA!"

The Kazekage stood quickly. Turning in the direction of his older brother's voice, he began to head in that direction as fast as he could. Naruto right behind him.

They reached the edge of town to find Kankuro and about thirteen Jonin ninjas standing in front of a familiar figure.

"Deidara."

"YOU!"

"Well hello. It's horrifying to see ya again too Gaara. Hmm." The Akatsuki member smirked."But I'm here for somthing els-"

He was cut off by a yell behind the rocks. Everyone turned to see a orange masked man trying to pull a snake off his foot.

"Hey, Deidara looky looky! It's trying to eat me!"

"Tobi, NOW."

"Oh. Ha right!"

Tobi did some hand signs and a circle appeared under Naruto.

"Holy transport Jutsu."

"No. Wait Tobi. It was supposed to be transform not transport!"

Gaara ran forward and pushed Naruto off the circle. There was a flash of bright lights and then he was gone.

"GAARA!"


	3. Chapter 3 Them

"Oh my gosh, how'd he get here. He just appeared in the building! He couldn't have aperated! Albums said no one could do it!"

"TONKS! One, I know! Two he's underage! If he is a wizard then he couldn't have aperated any way." said Mad eye.

"Who is he then? And what is up with his eyes! And why is there sand everywhere!"

"Calm down Sirius. We don't want to wake him!"

"Where's Arther?"

"At the ministry with Harry."

They all turned, when they heard movement. The boy had started to awake. He sat up and looked around. He was searching for somthing, until his eyes fell upon the group in front of him.

"Where am I?"

"Number Twelve, Grimmauld place."

Sirius looked at the boy. How could such a young kids eyes be filled with so much pain.

"Where is that?"

"London, England."

"I see. I am Gaara." The young Kazekage stood.

"Could you tell us how you came to be here?"

"I don't know."

"Can we trust you."

"TONKS!"

"What if he's here as a help."

"Only if I trust you."

"What.."

"You can trust me if you get me to trust you."

Gaara looked at all their befuddled faces.

"Welcome to the Wizarding world, Gaara." Mad eye smirked.


	4. Chapter 4 ?

=((Okay I'm sorry about everything! I know it took forever for the first chapter to appear. And im going to improve the writing. It's been hard as this was my first account.

Sasuke;; Nice excuse.

DAR.## Shut it EMO!

Sakura;; How dare you! *stabs DAR in face* Sasuke's not emo..he's... just...depressed alot... Come on Sasuke! I hope you are ready to come to the closet... I mean the Mall! Ya the Mall...

DAR## 0.o

Okayyy... Never mind . Take it away Kiba!

Kiba_ She doesn't own anything of or relating to Naruto and Harry Potter.

I wish.. but then it would suck...))=

Mad eye had looked into Gaara's eyes and saw somthing. He didn't know what exactly. But he trusted his instincts. Gaara was put in the room with Ron and Harry. At first they were worried about the chance he was a spy for Voldemort. Until they told Dumbledore about it. He said to check for any magic ability. Which later that day had been confirmed when Weasly twins attempted to prank the young ninja. Which later ended with them hanging from the ceiling by their feet.

Once Dumbledore was noted they asked Gaara what Wizarding school he went to.

"A what?"

"Wizarding school.. place you learned your magic?"

"?"

"Are you a wizard?"

"No. What is that."

"A magic controlling maniac on a broom with a wand... Don't look at me like that. It's the truth!" Sirius Black stated.

"So where'd you learn to do that if your not a wizard." Asked Tonks, pointing at the gourd.

"If I tell you I'll kill you... deal?"

"Ok... /°~°\…"

Thwack.. Molly grabbed her chest Sirius pulled out his wand and Gaara turned towards the window. A moment later an owl came into view of the group.

"That stupid birds going to drive me nuts one of these days!"

"Molly, don't worry you already are!"

"Sirius... You might want to start digging your grave." Arthur whispered into his ear.

"Molly calmed down and reached for the letters.

"Gaara... You've got a letter... from Hogwarts!

Sabakuno Gaara,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

"Well I can't wait to be in classes with you! If you want, I could teach you the basics now so you won't have to get a special teacher during school!" Hermione offers to Gaara.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you. You are very kind Ms. Granger."

Hermione blushed."You can call me Hermione."

"Come on.." Ron mumbled.

Harry raised his eyebrow."Why?"

"Well, I personally don't want an emo freak for a classmate!"

-,-

"WHAT?!"

"Stupid"

"I'm not Stupid."

"Whatever,"

Gaara,at breakfast the next day, read threw Hermione's first year notes. He found it hard since he had no wand to complete the spells with.

"Gaara dear, do you have a coat. If not borrow one from Ron."

"Why?"

"Well, we're going out to buy your school supplies!"


End file.
